OUR FEELING
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: Baekhyun ingin ke toilet tapi dia takut akhirnya Chanyeol menemaninya. Just Strange Drabble from ChanBaek and Little KaiSoo & JaeTen Couple.


**~ OU FEELING ~**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : CHANBAEK, KAISOO &amp; JAETEN (JAEHYUN &amp; TEN SMROOKIES)**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : DRABBLE**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO &amp; SM Rookies milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam, para member EXO baru saja menyelesaikan latihan rutin mereka di gedung SM. Mereka melakukan latihan untuk album terbaru mereka yang akan rilis dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Ahh, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kasur tercinta" Gumam Kai yang telah merebahkan tubuhnya yang berlumuran keringat kelantai.

"Aku juga" tambah Kyungsoo yang juga mengikuti Kai merebahkan tubuhnya, di sandarkannya kepalanya dibahu Kai.

"Baby, kau sexy jika berkeringat seperti ini" bisik Kai seduktif.

"Kai, kau apa-apaan sih" ucap Kyungsoo malu, yang saat ini wajahnya sudah dipenuhi semburat warna merah muda sambil memukul manja lengan Kai.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang beranjak keluar ruang latihan.

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, "Aku mau ketoilet, kenapa?"

"Aku ikut"

"Yasudah, ayo"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan satu sama lainnya menuju ke arah toilet yang jaraknya agak jauh dari ruang latihan mereka.

"Baek kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang hantu di gedung ini?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sedaritadi menyelimuti perjalanan mereka.

Seketika bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, "Ke—kenapa kau tanya itu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bercerita saja semalam saat aku ke toilet sendiri aku mendengar suara piano berbunyi tapi saat aku lihat tidak ada orang yang memainkannya, aku penasaran aku mulai memasuki ruangan itu piano itu suara itu akin lama makin terdengar, aku terus mendekat dan—"

"KYAAAAAAA" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, dengan refleks dia memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. "Sudah, hentikan Yeol. Aku takut"

Chanyeol terkikik, "Yasudah, tenang-tenang ada aku."

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Yeol"

Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan tawanya, dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Lalu jadi ke toilet-nya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol, "Jadi, aku sudah kebelet"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Toilet sambil berpelukan, bberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai didepan toilet.

"Yasudah kau duluan, Baek" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam Toilet terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mematung, dia sebenarnya takut jika harus masuk kedalam Toilet sendirian mungkin karena efek cerita hantu bohongan karangan Chanyeol itu.

"Aku takut, Yeol"

"Eh, takut? Apa?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kembali kearah Chanyeol, "Aku takut ada hantu disana, Kau mau tidak menemaniku kedalam, Yeol?"

Senyuman lebar tersungging diwajah Chanyeol, "Oh, bolehkah?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan Puppy Eyes penuh harapnya sambil mengangguk, "Boleh, ayo masuk"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, mereka berdua masuk kedalam toilet bersamaan. Chanyeol sedaritadi hanya senyum senyum penuh maksud.

"Yasudah kau pipis saja dulu, aku tidak akan mengintip kok" seru Chanyeol—Bohong.

Baekhyun mengengguk, "Oke"

Perlahan Baekhyun melorotkan celana training-nya, terlihat celana dalam merah miliknya. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun mengeluarkan penis mungil miliknya, sepasang mata yang sedari mengawasinya menatanya menuh hasrat.

"Baek..."

Baekhyu mengalihkan pandnagannya menatap Chanyeol, "Iya, ada apa?"

**Brukkk**

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kearah tembok, dilumatnya bibir nan menggoda-nya setiap hari itu.

"Chan.. Yeol.. emmm.. apahhmmmm... yang kaummm lakukahmmpp" tanya Baekhyun susah payah karena bibirnya masih tersumpal bibir milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaska ciumannya, "Maafkan aku, Baek. aku sudah lama menantikan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Baek. aku sudah lama ingin memilikimu namun, spertinya memilikkimu itu adalah hal yang tak akan pernah bisa terwujud seumur hidupku. Terlebih kabar kau dan Taeyeon Sunbae pacaran, kesempatan itu sepertinya tak akan pernah ada."

"Yeol"

"Maafkan aku, Baek"

Baekhyun menarik kaos yang Chanyeol, kini giliran Baekhyun yang mencium bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget bukan kepalang.

"Baek"

"Kenapa kau baru sekarang kau bilang, Yeol? Aku juga mencintaimu. Namun, aku lihat kau seakan tidak tertarik padaku. Jadi aku kubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu, lagi pula kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Menjadi sepasang kekasih itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi diantara kita, Yeol. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka pada perasaanmu"

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dikecupnya setiap ini wajah itu, "Jadi, apakah kita jadian"

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol, dikecupnya lembut bibir itu, "Tentu saja, My Handsome"

"Mungkin kita rahasiakan dulu hubungan ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Terserah kau saja, aku ikut denganmu, Yeol"

"Jadi apakah aku boleh melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan, "Melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melorotkan celana Baekhyun beserta celana dalam miliknya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Membuat anak denganmu, Baek"

"YA! Tapi aku ini laki-laki Ahhh,, emmm Yeol ahhh..."

Diseberang sana ...

"Jaehyun-ah, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya seorang pria berdarah Thailand pada seseorang yang sedaritadi memandangi layar Laptop tak henti-henti.

"Ini Ten, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Sunbae"

Ten mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Sini" Ten pun mulai duduk disamping Jaehyun, seketika matanya membulat sempurna melihat adegan panah penuh desahan yang tersaji dilayar Laptop itu.

"YA! Darimana kau dapatkan itu, Jaehyun-ah?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Ayo sengaja memasang kamera disana?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Karena kamera itu aku bisa setiap hari melihat badanmu itu, Ten-ah" jawab Jaehyun seduktif, perlahan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Ten.

"Ya! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Menagih sesuatu pada kekasih manisku ini, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya sayang. Ayo kita lakukan seperti apa yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sunbae"

"ANDWEEEEE!"

**#**

**#**

***** THE END *****

**#**

**#**

**HAHAHAHAHAHHA...**

**FF apa inih?**

**Annyeong,**

**Prince Hadhi ESP Comeback ...**

**Akhirnya saya kembali dari Hiatus panjang saya ...**

**Apa kabar Readers? Semoga baik-baik saja ya...**

**Ini Fanfic pembuka dari saya setelah saya Hiatus lama ...**

**Di FF ini aku masukin JaeTen Couple ada Jaehyun dan Ten SM Rookies,**

**Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi suka dengan mereka berdua banyak banget momen manis dari mereka... hohohohohoho**

**Banyak yang nanyain kelanjutan CONTROL YOUR HORMON dan 60 DAYS, tenang aja FF itu sedang dalam masa penggarapan kok ...**

**Oke makasih bagi yang mau berkenan membaca ...**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untuk saya ya ...**

**KOMEN yang paling penting sihh.. heheheh**

**Terima kritik dan saran juga kok ...**

**Annyeong !**


End file.
